


no other compares with you

by afewreelthoughts



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: All characters over 18, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Time, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewreelthoughts/pseuds/afewreelthoughts
Summary: In which Robb wins the war of the five kings, and years later, 18-year-old Myrcella is sent to be his bride. But all of that is merely background, cause this is just wedding night smut.





	no other compares with you

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and make no money from this. Everything belongs to George R.R. Martin.
> 
> Title from Tom Petty's "Wildflowers"

****She did not expect the men grabbing at her wedding clothes to tear them so.

“The lovely doe should show us something more before getting thrown to the wolf.” one of the northern lords said and leered at her as he tore at the sleeve of her wedding gown. She did not remember his name.

Myrcella wanted to claw his eyes out, but she was more than a princess now, she was the Queen of Winterfell and these were her subjects.

She laughed and darted away from the men. “You’ll have to catch me.” The younger lords kept up, and every item of clothing that they claimed - a sleeve, a stocking, a skirt - she tossed back at them. They clung to them like the last scraps of food in a famine. And she ran through the halls of Winterfell like the doe she was, torn dress still hanging loose around her shoulders. She was gasping for breath by the time she reached her bedchamber, and her heart sank when she saw that the king was not there.

The men spilled into the room, and circled around her, laughing and spilling their ale. 

“Come on!” 

“Show us more!” 

“We’ll all be King for a night!”

Myrcella lifted her chin and smiled at them. “You’ve seen enough, I think.”

One of them reached towards her.

“Listen to your queen,” she heard herself say, shocked at the strength in her voice.

The man pulled away.

“Listen to your queen,” she heard from somewhere near the open door. The crowd parted to reveal King Robb stark naked in the entrance to their bedchambers.

The men parted as he walked towards her, and they filed out quick as water poured from a flask.

Myrcella realized she was staring at his cock, mostly hidden by red curls almost the color of the ones on his head.

“Did they hurt you, my lady?”

“No.”

“The bedding is a stupid tradition. I should have done away with it.” His eyes were terrifically blue. Almost stupidly blue.

“I’ll lock the door,” he said, and when he did, she crawled onto his bed, half sinking into the furs.

He was looking at her from where he stood, almost as though afraid to approach.

She reached down and pulled the dress over her head. She felt her breasts fall free as the cloth stuck for a moment on her ears, and another hand joined hers to pull it off. Her hair tumbled down, cool on her bare back.

Robb searched her face. "They shouldn’t have torn your dress."

“It’s tradition.”

“It’s a stupid tradition.”

She smiled at him. He was softer in the candlelight, and without his crown of ancient runes. Like he was just as young and green as she.

A blush crept up Robb’s cheeks as he let his eyes drift lower and lower and she felt herself blush as well, but she felt pride at the look of wonder on his face. She lay backward on the covers and grinned when his eyes widened. He braced his arms on either side of her, taught muscles holding him up. “May I kiss you?”

"Yes.” She could not stop grinning, even when his lips slid over hers, even when they parted, and his tongue found its way inside her mouth. She moaned and pushed back. He let her lead the kiss, let her explore his mouth, and then he let her turn them so that he was laid out beneath her. She put one leg on either side of his waist and looked down at him.

His lips were pink, she realized, though she never thought of men having pink lips. His nipples were pink, too, and his cock as well, where it brushed against her leg.

“What are you thinking?” he asked her.

“I don’t know if I’d be a lady if I said.”

“You’re not what I expected,” he said.

She bent down and kissed his ears and his cheeks. He slipped a hand between her legs. “Am I what you expected?” he asked.

“Yes,” she sighed as one finger brushed over a place that made her grasp his shoulders tight. “And so much more.”


End file.
